


Special Reserve

by trixiechick



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drinking, In Vino Veritas, M/M, Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Munakata and Mikoto share a night of drinking and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Reserve

**Author's Note:**

> written for my [trope bingo card](http://butterflychase.livejournal.com/78660.html), **in vino veritas / drunkfic** and **sex pollen** in one

He woke up because of groaning. Deep, guttural groaning that was most definitely male, and most definitely not his. It would be far from the first time that Munakata Reisi had awoken in bed with another man, but several things felt _off_.

Number one, his head and arm were hanging off the end of the bed.

Number two, he was at least eighty-three percent certain that the groaning was coming from the Red King, Suoh Mikoto.

Number three, he wasn't at all familiar with the bed he was currently sprawled partially across.

Number four, he couldn't remember a damned thing about the previous night, except that he'd gone to an out of the way bar to have a drink alone.

Wait...

"What the hell..."

That was definitely Suoh's voice. This was definitely not a room Munakata was familiar with, they were both definitely naked, and Munakata _still_ couldn't remember what had happened to bring them to this state. Here. In what... definitely appeared to be a love hotel. A cheap, crappy love hotel.

With most likely diseased sheets that his naked body was partially sprawled over...

"Who the... oh, it's _you?_ ... _Again?_ " Suoh grumbled.

Munakata rolled his eyes and sat up. He would need to find... his glasses. And his clothes. He could see his pants thrown carelessly across the room on top of a lamp. "I'm so flattered. Of course, I don't recall you complaining last night..." he taunted. And it was perfectly true, because he _didn't_ remember.

Suoh smirked at him in _that way_ that only Suoh Mikoto _could_ , and grunted in _that way_ that Suoh Mikoto _did_ , as if those ridiculous _noises_ could substitute for actual conversation. He was starting to annoy Munakata... Then, though, Suoh wiggled around a bit, frowning. "My ass kinda hurts..." he muttered.

Munakata raised an eyebrow. He _really_ hoped he'd be able to remember the previous night at some point. "Oh, is that so? Well..." he grinned, feeling self-satisfied. At least... but... He wiggled around a bit, too. No, that was definitely the kind of feeling he had after...

"Huh," Suoh was smirking. Like the jungle cat who ate the colony of canaries. "You, too?"

Munakata tossed the sheet aside and stood up, deciding to ignore his nakedness. He needed his glasses. And to get the hell out of there.

Munakata's back hit the wall. 

Somehow, Mikoto had gotten Munakata's stupid pants out of the way, so it was pretty much clear sailin' here. He just had to open his own pants, which was difficult to do while supporting Munakata against the wall and biting his neck, which was oddly delicious. Mikoto wanted to taste Munakata's blood. 

"God, you're an animal, Suoh," Munakata complained.

Mikoto just smirked, freed his cock, and pushed right in. Animal, huh? Well... Mikoto knew how Munakata liked it. He could complain for as long as he had breath in 'im, but he was still clawing at Mikoto's back and beggin' for more.

And he should, because Mikoto was sure no one could fuck Munakata's ass like he could.

He came, sooner than he thought he would, before Munakata. Huh. That was... well, whatever... He pulled out and dropped Munakata. They'd go another round and he'd finish Munakata off, but first, he started to looked for a cigarette.

He got pushed down onto the bed, and goddamnit, Munakata was usin' his power. One hand was going up the back of his shirt and one hand was pulling down his pants. Savagely, Munakata bit his ear.

"Oh, we're not done yet, Suoh," Munakata whispered huskily, and fucking hell, it sent shivers down Mikoto's spine. "We're not even _close_ to being done yet."

Munakata waved his glass vaguely at Suoh's face. "You know what I donn like about you, Suoh? You know? Youknowwhatthatis?" 

Suoh smirked. "That I can hold my liquor better'n you c'n?"

Munakata huffed. And emptied his glass. And went back to waving it at him. "You don't... You don't... You... You jus'... You d'nt let people _care_ f'r you, y'know? You just. You _d'nt!_ "

"You wanna _care for me_? Munakata?" Suoh came very close to him and whispered into his ear. And, he put his hand on Munakata's ass, and squeezed.

Munakata _definitely_ didn't like that. No, he did not. That was _not_ getting him hard. His pants were _not_ too tight. Way, way too tight. "Y're a crude bastard, too. I hate that, too. I don't _care_ about you, th's not what I'mma saying. I'm sayin'... you don't let _anybody_ care about you. You're all... all... lone tiger. Lone lion. Lone... lone wolf. You're all lonely!"

"You're drunk," Suoh whispered into his ear, and Munakata's pants suddenly got smaller. Defective pants! 

"Please," Munakata scoffed. "I don't _get drunk_. I'm not like... you!" 

"Yeah, right," Suoh grinned, and then Munakata was pretty sure that Suoh had gotten his hand into Munakata's pants, despite their defective shrinking.

Weird.

He motioned for the barman, proving that he wasn't too drunk. "I'll have another. This is good stuff. What did you say it was again?"

The barman looked at them nervously. Suoh was doing things inside of Munakata's pants. "Ah... it's... it's a private reserve. F-for special guests only," he finished with a smile.

Munakata lifted his glass, admiring the deep amber of the liquid. "It's good to be special."

"You've got a flat ass," Suoh commented.

"You have scrawny arms," Munakata countered.

The barman scurried away.

Suoh took his glass - his! - and too a sip. Indirect kiss! "You've got thin lips, too," Suoh commented.

Munakata took his glass back, huffing. "Well, your hair is... weird. Spiky."

"People like it like this," Suoh offered.

"Spiky, but then there's these two bits..." Munakata pulled on one of the bits. Weird.

"You like me," Suoh boasted.

Munakata snorted. "As much as you like me."

"Nah, you like me more. You _care_ about me."

"I care about the trouble you cause me," Munakata pouted, tugging on Suoh's hair bit.

"You want me to fuck you unconscious."

"Maybe I should do the... fucking." Munakata narrowed his eyes and gave Suoh a dirty look. "Might class you up if I shot my load up there."

"Is that so? You wanna try it?" Suoh laughed, as if it were impossible.

Munakata felt like he was being challenged.

Mikoto liked to go drinking outside _his_ neighborhood sometimes. _Inside_ , things were different. Outside, well, he still got recognized. It was annoying, but it was still different enough. He could relax. 

Usually.

He felt _something_ before entering the bar, but he didn't pay attention. Once inside, though, he couldn't ignore it. Munakata Reisi, that bitch, was sitting at the bar, sipping brandy like some goddamned prince. There was no way he was going to turn tail and leave, though, so he did the only thing he could do.

He sat down next to the bitch.

Munakata didn't look at him, but sighed heavily and put his glass down on the bar with a _thud_. "Suoh. Are there truly no other seats in this establishment other than the one right next to me?"

Mikoto shook his head, and waved to the bartender. "Can't you talk like a _person_ for once? Munakata?"

"I am a person," Munakata sniffed. "You're the one with the dubious breeding."

That made Mikoto grin. He ordered a beer, and stretched out. "Eh, you keep bitchin' at me. But you keep nippin' at my heels. I'm startin' to think you're in love with me. Munakata."

Munakata rolled his eyes so powerfully his head nearly tipped off. " _You're_ the one who followed _me_ here tonight. Don't you _live_ at a bar?"

"Eh, I like slummin' it with the _middle class_ every now'n'again, you know?" Mikoto smirked, taking a gulp of beer. It wasn't like he really gave a crap about the whole King deal and the order of things, but he knew Munakata would take offense.

It was fun, poking at this prick.

As expected, Munakata bristled on command. "So. You admit you're in love with me. How charming. But I was enjoying a night on my own. Why don't you go slumming with one of your adoring underlings? I'm sure you could find at least two or three who would be overjoyed to accompany you. Somewhere _else_."

"Now you're breakin' my heart," Mikoto laughed. "Sounds like you're jealous? Don't have any... _adoring_ underlings? Judging by my castoff you took in, I'd say maybe you need to tighten up the selection process."

"Something more like... shaking the hand of anyone who came to offer?" Munakata sniffed in disgust.

Mikoto smirked, and finished off his beer. "Yeah, well. Usually works just fine." He waved to the bartender.

"Are you going to drink that swill all night? You're like a _teenager_ sneaking beers. _No one_ would believe the station you occupy." Munakata shuddered in horror.

Mikoto looked over his empty beer glass. "I don't really care what I'm drinkin'. So. I'll have what he's drinkin', then." He nodded to the bartender.

Who was looking awfully nervous. 

"Ah... I'm so sorry... sirs... we seem to have... have sold out..." he was sweating.

Munakata put down his empty glass. " _Out?_ Of brandy?"

"Oh! Of course not, sir!" the sweating bartender jumped. "We... we have some private reserve. Please give me a moment to collect it."

Mikoto shook his head. "Shoulda known. Goddamned fussy bar for a goddamned fussy bitch."

Munakata turned to face him, at last. "Are you starting something with me?"

He collapsed the last box, tied up the bundle, piled it on top of the other bundle, and sat down, putting his feet up. Damn, it had been a long night.

"Do I pay you to put your feet up?"

"You barely pay me at all, old man," he complained, closing his eyes and stretching out.

"Thanks for covering last night. Really helped out. You know your mother... Anniversaries..." his dad laughed. 

He just scrunched up his face, annoyed. He didn't want to hear about his parents' night out! "You _should_ thank me. You should pay me better! There were two scary guys in the bar last night!"

"Oh? Who?"

"First, there was one of those damned blues. I think a high-ranking one, too. And then, that guy... you know, they talk about him... the Red King of Shizume City... the leader of HOMRA!" he shivered just remembering it. 

"The Red King who can burn anything to ash?" his father scoffed. "You believe that HOMRA shit? They're just a damned street gang," he dismissed.

He glared at his father, and sighed. "Whatever. He's a damned scary dude! And he and that blue were hangin' out together... and then we ran out of brandy!"

"Ah!" his father winced. "Did I remember to order it!? If I call the supplier now... wait, the high-ranking blue was drinking brandy and we ran out? Did he get mad? A few years back, with the old leader of the blues, we used to host some of their parties..." 

"It's ok. I pulled out of the private reserve. They drank two bottles, though."

His father dropped a case of beer.

" _WHAT!?_ "

He fell over, and looked at his dad sheepishly. "Was that bad? But they wanted brandy, and they were super scary! If it's a matter of cost, well, I can pay..."

"IDIOT!" his father raged. "That _private reserve_ isn't alcohol! That's an _aphrodisiac!_ You said they both drank it?! _Those_ two, you gave _those two_ that stuff?!"

He cowered. "Eh? That kind of thing... it's not real, though is...?"

"IT'S REAL! IT WORKS!" 

"Why didn't I know about that?" he asked. If he'd known they had something like that in the shop...

"Why do you need to know about it? What are you thinking, of giving it to some girl? THINK, BOY. You gave a blue and the leader of HOMRA a powerful aphrodisiac!! What will you do if they come back and complain about what happened last night!?"

He paled. He hadn't thought of that...

Munakata sat down next to Suoh, sighing heavily as if he had no choice. "You're here again, I see. Suoh."

"As are you. Munakata." Suoh smirked at him slightly, and took a gulp of his beer.

Munakata shook his head. "Your comrades must be feeling so sad, with you running away from them all the time."

"I'm guessing the blues are enjoying themselves tonight, without you watchin' over 'em."

"Can't you even speak distinctly?" Munakata wearily complained.

"Can't you loosen up? I mean, without my help?" Suoh grumbled.

"I'd rather not have the _help_ , thanks," Munakata replied dryly. 

"Liar." Suoh smirked, looking too pleased with himself for Munakata's tastes. "You're most honest drunk."

Munakata ignored him and ordered. "Brandy, please." For some reason, the barkeep looked nervous. 

"Lookin' to get drunk with me again? Munakata?" Suoh preened.

 _Preened_ , it looked like. "Get drunk on your own. I'll call that Totsuka and have him pick you up. I'm sure he'd love that."

Suoh gave him a _look_ , and gulped down more beer.

Munakata raised his sniffer, and smirked.


End file.
